Piste jossa uni ja todellisuus kohtaavat
by VarjoSandsrew
Summary: Gerita oneshot. Saksa on gray/demiseksuaali ja seurustellut onnellisena jo jonkin aikaa. Italiaa ei ole koskaan haitannut Saksan "ei vielä", mutta kun Saksa näkee unta menneestä, asia alkaa vaivata häntä itseään.


Ikäraja: T

Genre: romantiikka

Varoitukset: ohimenevä viittaus toiseen maailmansotaan.

Muut hahmot: Saksan koirat Aster (kultainennoutaja), Berlitz (mäyräkoira), Blackie (saksanpaimenkoira) sekä Italian kissa Kisu (itse keksimäni ja nimeäni hahmo). Japani mainitaan.

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

Kirjoitin tämän kesällä loppusilausta vaille valmiiksi kuunnellen _Your name_ -elokuvan soundtrackia. Sen jälkeen se on ollut kansiossani ja olen välillä palannut ihmettelemään, että mikä se oikein on. Näin puoli vuotta myöhemmin ymmärsin sen olevan fluffynen Gerita-novelli. Pitää kai yksi sellainen vähintään olla.

Taustamusiikkini vaikutuksesta Italia ja Saksa katsovat tässä ficissä yhdessä elokuvan _Your name_. Sen tunteminen etukäteen ei ole välttämätöntä, joskin se voi helpottaa ficin loppupuolen ymmärtämistä. Elokuva ei myöskään toivoakseni spoilaannu, koska mainitsen vain piirteen, jonka jokainen elokuva-arviokin mainitsee (eli sen, että päähenkilöpari vaihtaa toisinaan kehoja keskenään).

* * *

**Piste jossa uni ja todellisuus kohtaavat**

* * *

.

Ahdistus painoi Saksan rintaa. Hän oli täällä taas. Pelkoa ja hälyä, sekasortoa kaikkialla. Leirin teltat näyttivät likaisilta ja riekaleisilta. Hän nosti lievettä ja astui sisälle yhteen. Hän näki Italian seisomassa selin häneen. Saksa astui lähemmäs käsivarsi edellä ja puristi häntä hartiasta.

Italia kääntyi. Hän ei aloittanut vuolasta puhetulvaa niin kuin Saksa oli odottanut eikä hän itkenyt niin kuin Saksa oli pelännyt ja niin kuin hän usein teki. Unissakin, unissa ja muistoissa ja niiden yhdistelmissä. Italian silmät olivat vakavat, täynnä valtavaa surua ja vieläkin suurempaa huolta. Se tuntui tarttuvan Saksaankin ja hän halusi sanoa jotain, mutta sanat olivat kadonneet kokonaan.

Sitten kaikki hidastui. Uni muutti muotoaan jättäen kauhut kauemmas kuin suojapiirin ulkopuolelle. Ne häälyivät siellä, mutta juuri sillä hetkellä ne eivät päässeet lähemmäs. Italia oli edelleen hänen edessään. "Sopiiko se, Saksa?" hän kysyi eikä Saksa muistanut enää kysymystä, vaikka hän tiesi kuulleensa sen vain hetkeä aiemmin. Hän nyökkäsi. Italia tuli hitaasti lähemmäs sulkien etäisyyden heidän väliltään, kädet kohosivat, ottivat hänen kasvonsa väliinsä, hän kumartui ja Italia -

Saksa avasi silmänsä. Sydän hakkasi lujaa, vartalo oli kylmä hiestä. Hän nousi istumaan ja haroi hiuksiaan. Hengitä. Hengitä. Vasta kun hän tunsi sydämen lyöntiensä rauhoittuneen ja puristavan tunteen kurkussaan helpottuneen sen verran, että hän saattoi niellä tuntematta kipua, hän vilkaisi vierellään edelleen nukkuvaa Italian hahmoa.

Saksa siirsi peittonsa sivuun ja nousi ylös. Hän kävisi suihkussa. Sitten hän keittäisi kahvia ja veisi koirat ulos. Kello oli viisitoista yli neljä aamulla, mutta hän tiesi, ettei saisi enää nukuttua. Koirat näyttivät ihmettelevän aikaista ajankohtaa, mutta olivat heti valmiit lähtemään.

Italia nukkui autuaan tietämättömänä yläkerrassa, kun Saksa painoi ulko-oven kiinni.

* * *

.

Italia vilkaisi Saksaa.

Kun hän oli herännyt omasta mielestään aikaisin – kahdeksalta, lauantaina, _vapaapäivänä_ – mies oli jo tehnyt kaikki aamurutiininsa ja viimeisteli aamutreeniään alakerrassa kuntosalihuoneessa. Italia oli pysähtynyt katsomaan häntä hiukset pörröisenä sotkuna ja silmät väsymyksestä viiruina, haukotellen. Saksa oli kuullut hänet ja kääntynyt katsomaan silmissään katse, joka oli saanut Italian astumaan haparoivan askeleen taemmas.

Se muistutti vanhoja aikoja. Aikoja, jolloin he olivat vasta tavanneet, kun he olivat vasta ystävystyneet. Aikoja, jolloin Saksa oli usein ärtynyt häneen ja huutanut milloin mistäkin syystä säikäyttäen hänet. Katse oli vaativa ja tutkiva, peräänantamaton.

Saksan ilme oli pehmennyt melkein heti ja hän oli toivottanut Italialle hyvää huomenta, mutta Italia tunsi tuon aiemman katseen itsessään pitkin aamua.

"_D-Doitsu?_ Saksa? Onko kaikki hyvin?"

Saksa havahtui ajatuksistaan pudistaen hivenen päätään.

"O-olenko minä tehnyt jotain?" Italia kysyi hermostuneena. "Sinä olet tuijottanut minua tuimasti koko aamun."

"Olenko?" Saksa hämmästyi. "Anteeksi. Minä näin unta ja se ei tunnu jättävän minua rauhaan." Saksa nojasi kasvonsa kämmeneen kyynärpää pöydällä ja hänen kulmakarvansa painuivat uudelleen. "Sinä suutelit minua."

Italia kalpeni. "Enkä. En ole, ihan totta!" hän vakuutti heilutellen käsiään kieltävästi ilmassa.

Saksa nosti leukansa kämmeneltään ja kallisti päätään kummastuneena Italian reaktiolle. "Minä puhuin unestani."

"Ve?"

"Minä näin unta sodasta" Saksa selvitti värittömällä äänellä ja hiljeni. Italia tajusi mitä sotaa hän tarkoitti ja hiljeni itsekin. "Minä näen siitä unia aina välillä, mutta tämä oli erilainen. En muista, että olisin nähnyt tätä aiemmin" Saksa jatkoi hitaaseen tuumivaiseen sävyyn. "Minä menin teltoille ja sinä olit siellä ja – sinä suutelit minua."

Italia näytti syylliseltä. Sillä tavalla syylliseltä, kun koetetaan näyttää syyttömältä. Saksa huomasi sen ja suoristautui istumaan tikkusuorana. "Italia…" hän lausui epäillen.

Italia kiemursi hetken ennen kuin kuiskasi "Minä kysyin sinulta. Minä varmistin kysymällä toisen kerran. Sinä sanoit kyllä."

Saksa nousi ylös tuolistaan valtavalla voimalla ja nopeudella. "Mitä?! Me – me –"

Italia pakeni keittiöstä. Saksa harppoi hänen peräänsä.

"Italia!"

"Yhden kerran!"

"Italia!" Saksa tarttui häntä hartiasta ja käänsi ympäri.

Italia nosti kätensä ylemmäs suojellakseen päätään ja ylävartaloaan. "Veee! Ole kiltti! Älä ole vihainen!"

Saksa irrotti heti otteensa hämillään. "Enhän minä olekaan."

Italia ei kuullut. "Ve, minä olen pahoillani! Anteeksi anteeksi anteeksi…"

"Italia. Italia, katso minuun" Saksa piteli Italian kasvoja suurten kämmeniensä välissä koettaen saada häneen katsekontaktia, mutta Italia oli jo vajonnut niin syvälle ulinaansa, ettei hän onnistunut pääsemään läpi. Saksa päästi hänestä uudelleen irti. Sitten hän astui pari askelta taaksepäin ja huudahti riemuitsevaa äänensävyä tavoitellen: "PASTAAAA!"

Italian silmät levisivät ja hän lakkasi ruikuttamasta vetäen nikotellen henkeä. Saksa huokaisi.

"Italia, kuuntele minua. Kuuletko?"

Italia nyökkäsi.

"Uni, josta kerroin. Onko se… totta?" Saksa katseli tarkkaan Italian kasvoja. Italia ei vastannut mitään, ainoastaan nyökkäsi kerran katsekontaktia vältellen. Saksa piteli otsaansa. "Minä en muista sitä."

Se ei sinänsä ollut yllättävää. Kyseinen ajanjakso oli ollut monella tavoin niin hektinen, sekava ja pimeä, että hänen muistonsa siitä olivat repaleisia. Joitain asioita hän ei muistanut lainkaan. Toisia hän ei varmaan voinut unohtaa koskaan. Loput hän olisi vain halunnut unohtaa ja tehdä tyhjiksi.

"Minä en muista sitä" hän toisti surullisemmin.

"Ve, sinä olit kertonut kerran aiemmin" Italia aloitti varovasti Saksan katseen kääntyessä häneen kiinteänä, "…että et ollut koskaan suudellut ketään." Saksan ilme sulkeutui hieman. "Minusta se oli surullista. Lopussa, kun tilanne alkoi näyttää huonolta, kun ei ollut lainkaan selvää selviämmekö…" Italia pysähtyi vetämään väristen henkeä, "… minä kysyin haluaisitko sinä, että minä suutelen sinua. Minä en halunnut, että se jää sinulta kokonaan kokematta."

Saksa tarttui Italiaa kädestä. "Minä olisin halunnut muistaa sen."

Italia kohautti olkiaan. "Sinä näit siitä unta. Jokin osa sinusta varmaan muistaa."

"Niinpä kai." Saksa silitti Italian kämmenselkää peukalollaan ajatuksissaan.

"Minun tekee mieli pastaa" Italia mutisi puoliääneen muistellen Saksan harhautuksena huutamaa lempiruokaansa. Saksa puristi Italian kättä lujemmin.

"Minä hankin sinulle pastaa. Millaista haluat?"

Italian yllättynyt ilme muuttui äkkiä vakavaksi ja harkitsevaksi eikä Saksa voinut olla ajattelematta, että hän näytti söpöltä. Silti hän nyökkäsi Italian vastaukselle samalla vakavuudella. _Spagetti di pomora_ \- pastaa tomaattikastikkeessa. Se oli helppo, hän oli tehnyt sitä ennenkin. Hän kävi mielessään ainesosia läpi. Parmesaania hänellä ei tainnut olla.

"Minä otan Blackien ja käyn kaupassa. Onko jotain muuta, mitä tarvitsee tuoda?"

"Jäätelöä?" Italia kokeili toiveikkaana. Saksa ei useinkaan suostunut ostostoiveisiin, jotka olivat hänen mielestään silkkaa hömpötystä, minkä lisäksi hän oli sitä mieltä, että Italia söi aivan liikaa herkkuja. Varsinkin jäätelöä. Tällä kertaa hän kuitenkin jostain syystä suostui.

"Hyvä on. Mitä makua?"

"Yllätä minut" Italia sirkutti iloisena.

Muutos oli pieni, mutta Saksan ilme muuttui asteen verran tukalaksi.

"Pistaasia" Italia ehdotti nopeasti. "Tai mansikkaa."

"Pistaasia tai mansikkaa" Saksa toisti lukemattomien makuvaihtojen pienentyessä kahteen. Hän vihelsi Blackielle – Saksalla oli jokaiselle koiralle oma vihellyksensä – ja saksanpaimenkoira rymisti heti yläkerrasta. Saksa kiinnitti hihnan Blackien pantaan ja laittoi hatun päähänsä. Ulko-ovella hän kääntyi vielä ympäri. "Laita tekstiviesti, jos mieleesi tulee vielä jotain."

"Selvä. Minä laitan."

Saksa lähti. Italia käännähti kannoillaan ja huokaisi syvään antaen koko kehonsa elää eleen mukana.

Jotain tekemistä. Hän tarvitsi pian jotain tekemistä tai alkaisi märehtiä asioita joiden märehtimiseen hän ei aikonut päiväänsä tuhlata. Italian ajatukset kulkivat yläkerrassa olevaan tietokonelaukkuun.

Hänellä oli kannettavassaan muutama dokumentti, jotka hänen piti lukea maanantaiksi ja tehdä niistä tiivistelmät. Hän oli ajatellut lykätä sen sunnuntaihin, viimeiseen mahdolliseen hetkeen, mutta nyt hän suuntasi päättäväisen katseensa portaisiin. Hän tekisi ne nyt. Sitten hänellä olisi vapaata koko loppuilta ja huominen päivä. Ajatellen pastaa ja jäätelöä, jotka Saksa oli luvannut hänelle, hän haki tietokoneensa alakertaan ja istui ruokailutilan pöydän päähän. Hän kutsui Berlitziä ja rapsutti koiraa kunnes se jäi makaamaan lämpimänä hänen jalkojensa juureen.

Sitten hän aloitti.

Hän oli päässyt hyvään vauhtiin siinä vaiheessa, kun Saksa tuli takaisin. Blackie juoksi ensimmäisenä ruokailutilan läpi keittiöön ja latki äänistä päätellen koko vesikulhon tyhjäksi roiskien vettä ympäriinsä. Italian viereisellä tuolilla nukkunut Kisu nosti päätään närkästyneenä Blackien talon rauhaan ja hiljaisuuteen aiheuttamasta häiriöstä. Keskeyttämättä lukemistaan Italia laski kätensä sen turkkiin ja silitti kunnes Kisu painui sopuisana takaisin maate. Hän tunsi Berlitzin nousevan jaloilleen mennäkseen Saksaa vastaan.

Pian Saksa tulikin ruokailutilaan kaksi muuta koiraa mukanaan.

"Tervetuloa takaisin. Varo märkää lattiaa" Italia sanoi kohottaen sekunniksi katseensa näytöstä. Saksa kurtisti kulmiaan. Keittiössä hän tajusi. Huokaisten syvään hän laski ostoskassit lattialle jääkaapin eteen, otti keittiöpyyhkeen koukusta tiskialtaan pielestä ja alkoi kuivata Blackien aiheuttamia pärskeitä ja lammikoita lattialta. Hän täytti vesikulhon uudelleen ja heitti märän pyyhkeen takaeteisen likapyykkikoriin, missä oli yksi koirien tassujen kuivauspyyhe ennestään. Sitten hän purki ostokset oikeille paikoilleen.

Saksa käveli Italian luo ja kumartui katsomaan hänen hartiansa takaa mitä hän teki.

"Töitä?" Saksa sanoi voimatta estää ihmetystä kuulumasta äänestään. Hän oli veikannut mielessään Italian pelaavan joko kuplapeliä tai lukevan muotijuoruja.

"Joskus täytyy" Italia vastasi keskittynyt ilme kasvoillaan.

"Tietenkin. Minä en häiritse sinua." Saksa meni takaisin keittiöön ja asetteli ainekset pasta-ateriaa varten valmiiksi käyttöjärjestykseen ja ainemäärinä oikein mitattuna työtasolle. Sitten hän käveli uudelleen ruokailuhuoneen halki.

"Minä aloitan ruoan ihan kohta" hän sanoi kävellessään ohi. Italia äännähti kuulleensa. "Käyn vain ensin suihkussa."

Italian tietokoneen näppäimistöstä kuului terävä räpsähdys, aivan kuin hän olisi painanut useampaa väärää näppäintä yhtä aikaa. Saksa katsoi olkansa yli. Italia oli painanut kasvot käsiinsä ja mutisi itsekseen "Visuaalinen häiriö. Sinne meni keskittymiskyky. Voi ei."

Saksa tukahdutti omituisen naurahduksen kurkkunsa sisälle ja käveli nopeasti pois.

Italia naputti tietokonetta siihen asti, kunnes Saksa alkoi kattaa pöytää. Silloin hän tallensi, sulki koneen ja vei sen olohuoneeseen.

"Saitko valmiiksi?" Saksa kysyi Italian tullessa takaisin.

"En aivan. Mutta minä voin tehdä sen huomenna loppuun. Tuoksuu hyvältä!"

Saksa hymisi.

He asettuivat pöydän ääreen. Italia jutteli – tv-sarjoista, koirista, kuulumisista, automainoksesta, Youtube-videosta, jonka näki hiljattain – ja kehui ruokaa. Saksa vastasi tavallistakin vähäsanaisemmin ja hajanaisemmin. Hänen katseensa sitä vastoin tuntui suuntautuvan häneen tiheämmin ja tavallista tuimempana.

Lopulta Italia huomautti siitä.

"Saksa, sinä tuijotat minua edelleen."

"Pahoitteluni" Saksa lausahti laskien katseensa lautaseensa.

"Ei se mitään. Huolettaako sinua jokin? Ruoka on hyvää, mutta senhän minä sanoinkin jo. _Spagetti di pomora_ voisi olla sinun erikoisuutesi" Italia hymyili lämpimästi. Saksa nyökkäsi ilmeettömänä katse alhaalla. "Onko töissä jotain ikävää?" Italia jatkoi varovasti.

"Ei."

"Aha" Italia äännähti tietämättä miten jatkaa keskustelua. Hän töykkäsi haarukkansa spagettiin. Saksa kohotti katseensa nopeasti.

"Italia."

"Hm?" Italia katsoi vastaan. Saksa näytti siltä kuin aikoisi sanoa jotain, mutta perääntyi viime hetkellä. Italia päätti käyttää puheenvuoron.

"Vietätkö tänään siestaa minun kanssa ruoan jälkeen?" Italia kysyi huolettomasti käyttäen tutumpaa termiä pohjoisitalialaisen _riposon_ sijaan. Hän toivoi mielessään, että Saksa suostuisi. Hän näytti väsyneeltä ja se huoletti Italiaa hieman. Saksan ilme muuttui vakavammaksi tai ärtyneemmäksi, mutta hän vastasi yllättäen myöntävästi yhtä kaikki.

"_Danke!_" Italia kiitti aidosti ilahtuneena.

Saksa vain nyökkäsi syöden viimeisen haarukallisen pastaa. Sitten hän nousi viedäkseen astiat tiskikoneeseen. Berlitz ilmestyi pöydän alta ja kipitti Saksan perään. Saksa rypisti sille kulmiaan. Hän ei pitänyt siitä, että koirat olivat ruokailuhuoneessa tai keittiössä silloin kun ihmiset söivät tai laittoivat ruokaa, mutta mäyräkoira onnistui silti joskus livahtamaan hänen valvonnastaan. Saksa pelkäsi Italian syöttävän sitä salaa pöydän alla, vaikka oli kieltänyt sen. Se saisi eläimen lihomaan ja heittäytymään nirsoksi oman ruokansa edessä. Koira ei kuitenkaan luultavasti ollut saanut tällä kertaa mitään, kerran se tuli pois pöydän alta.

"Berlitz, pois." Koiran olemus nuupahti ja se kääntyi poistuakseen olohuoneeseen.

Saksa laittoi astiansa tiskikoneeseen ja käännähti Italiaan päin. "Missä sinä ajattelit pitää siestaa?"

"Oh, parvekkeella! Käykö se? Levitetään viltti ja – vai onko siellä liian aurinkoista nyt?" Italia kääntyili paikoillaan koettaen hahmottaa mistä suunnasta aurinko parhaillaan paistoi ja oliko parveke auringon puolella.

"Parveke sopii. Minä levitän viltin valmiiksi. Laita pesukone päälle, kun olet valmis."

"_Si_" Italia vastasi ottaen ruokaa vähän lisää.

* * *

.

Saksa istui parvekkeen suoraselkäisessä tuolissa lukemassa kirjaa. Italia ei voinut ymmärtää miten Saksa oli voinut päätyä kaikista mahdollisista vaihtoehdoista juuri tuohon kyseiseen tuoliin. Se oli ollut taatusti liikkeen epämukavin ja kovin istuin. Saksa sujautti kirjanmerkin kirjansa väliin ja nosti katseensa ylös, kun Italia tuli.

"Ennen kuin kysyt: laitoin koneen päälle." Italia kantoi mehukannullista ja kahta lasia käsissään ja laski ne parvekkeen matalalle pöydälle. Sitten hän suoristi selkänsä ja suuntasi suoraan vaaleanvihreän viltin luo. Saksa nousi ylös.

Italia riisui paitansa. Housut seurasivat heti perässä. Saksa liikahti epävarmasti. Lämmin päivä sai ajatuksen vaatteiden riisumisesta vaikuttamaan varteen otettavalta vaihtoehdolta, mutta Saksa ei silti osannut antaa itselleen lupaa moiseen rentouteen keskellä päivää.

Italia kai huomasi sen sillä laskeuduttuaan viltille hän aloitti leikkisästi: "Etten tentten…" Italia liikutti etusormeaan ilmassa osoittaen vuorotellen Saksan paitaa ja housuja.

Saksa tarttui paitaansa ja riisui sen ennen kuin Italia pääsi loppuun.

Italia kävi makaamaan viltille selälleen vasen käsivarsi pään alle koukistettuna. Saksa laskeutui hitaammin hänen viereensä ja jäi hetkeksi istumaan ennen kuin kävi makuulle.

Berlitz käveli avoimen parvekkeen oven ohi ja pysähtyi katsomaan ennen kuin jatkoi matkaansa. Italia hymyili ja alkoi taas rupatella jostain keveästä ja helposti unohtuvasta, kunnes sanat harvenivat ja hidastuivat. Hän katseli taivasta ja tunsi rauhoittuvansa hiljalleen.

Yhtäkkiä Saksa puhui.

"Sinä et ole koettanut suudella minua uudelleen. Enää sen jälkeen. Miksi?"

Italia käänsi päätään. Sitäkö Saksa oli pyöritellyt mielessään koko päivän?

"Minä luulin, että et halua. Haluaisitko?"

Saksa oli hiljaa pitkän aikaa ennen kuin vastasi painaen katseensa alas.

"Minä, en tiedä."

Italia siirsi oikeaa kättään lähemmäs koskettaakseen Saksan käsivartta sormillaan. Saksan olemus jännittyi ensin, mutta palautui takaisin normaalin jähmeäksi, kun Italia ainoastaan silitti häntä.

"Ei se mitään" Italia sanoi.

"Eikö se vaivaa sinua?" Saksa kohotti katseensa uudelleen tutkiakseen Italian kasvoja tarkkaan. Italia katsoi taivasta levollisena.

"Minä saan olla vieressäsi näin, toisin kuin ennen. Ja nukkua vieressäsi ilman että koetat ajaa minut pois. Minusta se on jo paljon" Italia hymyili.

Saksan ilme synkkeni ja sulkeutui. Italia huomasi sen ja hän näpäytti sormellaan keveän leikkisästi Saksaa nenään. "Lakkaa murjottamasta ja murehtimasta. On kaunis päivä, _vapaapäivä_, ja me söimme juuri hyvää, hyvää, herkullista, loistavaa ruokaa ~!"

Saksan ankarat piirteet lientyivät kehuista.

"Hyvä" Italia totesi nähtyään sen. Hän sulki silmänsä. Uneliaisuus oli voittamassa häntä puolelleen. Hänen olemuksensa hiljeni, hengitys syveni. Saksa katseli hänen pehmeneviä piirteitään ja ajatteli jo, että Italia oli nukahtanut, kun toinen mumisi puoliunessa "Minä voin suudella sinua, jos haluat."

Sen sanottuaan hän alkoi tuhista unisesti. Saksa hymähti itsekseen ja nousi hakemaan kirjansa. Hän palasi Italian viereen ja luki sitä maaten kyljellään kyynärpäähänsä nojaten. Hän työnsi kirjan sivuun, kun hänen väsyneet silmänsä eivät jaksaneet enää pitää lauseita järjestyksessä. Hän ajatteli lepuuttaa silmiään hetken ja sulki ne vähäksi aikaa.

Hän oli unessa saman tien.

Saksa havahtui Italian lauluun. Italiankielisen rakkauslaululta kuulostavan kappaleen sanat putosivat yksittäisinä hänen unensa läpi, kunnes Saksa oli kokonaan hereillä ja avasi silmänsä.

"_… ja hänen silmänsä olivat kauniit niin_" Italia hymyili.

Saksa peitti kasvonsa kädellään ja nousi ylös. "Minä en voi uskoa, että nukahdin."

"_Riposo_ on lepäämistä varten" Italia huomautti. Saksa haki t-paitaansa ja veti sen ylleen. Sitten hän nousi jaloilleen ja käveli mehukannun luo.

Kannu oli kylmä. Saksa katseli maisemaa parvekkeelta, aurinko paistoi eri kulmasta ja kohdasta. He olivat siis oikeasti nukkuneet pidemmän aikaa. Italian oli täytynyt käydä vaihtamassa mehu uuteen. Kauanko Italia oli antanut hänen nukkua yksin?

"Aster kävi herättämässä minut kaksikymmentä minuuttia sitten" Italia vastasi kuin arvaten hänen ajatuksensa. "Päästin koirat takapihalle."

Saksa kurottui katsoman parvekkeen kaiteen alapuolelle. Hän näki Blackien jahtaavan Berlitziä takaa hippaleikissä ympäri pihaa.

"Minä sain työt tehtyä" Italia ilmoitti tyytyväisenä.

"Kahdessakymmenessä minuutissa?" Saksa kysyi epäillen. Hänen älynsä leikkasi nopeasti vastaheränneenäkin.

Italia liikautti kättään ilmassa elehtien: suurin piirtein. "Pointti on, että minä olen vapaa koko illan. Haluaisitko katsoa elokuvaa tai jotain yhdessä?"

"Kumman vuoro on valita?" Saksa joi mehua.

Italia kohautti hartioitaan. "En muista. Sinun?"

"Minulla ei taida olla mitään ehdokasta tällä hetkellä" Saksa vastasi pohdittuaan aikansa.

"Mitä jos katsotaan elokuva, jota Japani on ehdottanut? Hän lainasi minulle vähän aika sitten elokuvan _Your name_ ja kehui sitä paljon."

Saksa kurtisti kulmiaan. "Animea?"

Italia nyökkäsi. "Mutta hyvää animea!" hän kiiruhti lisäämään "Syvällistä ja kaunista, sellaista, josta sinä varmasti pidät. Japani puhui siitä paljon. Sinä tiedät mitä tasoa hän vaalii. Me katsomme typeriä juttuja vain kahdestaan keskellä yötä silloin kun hän on kylässä."

Saksa harkitsi vielä hetken ja myöntyi.

He huhusivat koirat sisään ennen kuin suuntasivat olohuoneeseen. Saksa sulki verhot ja istui sohvalle laittaen elokuvan valmiiksi. Italia ilmestyi hetkistä myöhemmin keittiöstä jäätelöannos mukanaan. Saksa ei ottanut mitään. Hänestä elokuvia saattoi katsoa aivan hyvin ilman oheisherkuttelua. Se oli pelkkä opittu tapa ja epäterveellinen sellainen, jos se meni siihen pisteeseen, että joka kerta ruudun ääreen istuessa piti samalla mussuttaa jotain. Italiasta Saksa oli tylsä.

Italia rypisti otsaansa, kun elokuvaa oli kulunut ensimmäiset neljä minuuttia, mikä paljasti, ettei hän oikein ymmärtänyt mitä tapahtui ja Saksa epäili, että elokuva saattaisi jäädä heiltä kesken. Mutta he jatkoivat katsomista ja Italia alkoi päästä kärryille innostuen sitä enemmän mitä pidemmälle elokuva eteni. Hän nauroi joka kerta vallattomana ääneen kun päähenkilöpoika Taki heräsi päähenkilötyttö Mitsuhan ruumiissa ja kokeili tissejään. Saksa tuhahti puoliääneen paheksuvasti, mutta Italia läppäsi häntä.

"Älä nyt, Saksa. Mieti millainen aivan uusi ja outo kokemus se olisi!"

Saksan mielestä kohtaus ja sen toistot oli edelleen typerä, mutta myönsi sen verran mielessään, että jutusta olisi voinut saada paljon likaisemman ja inhottavamman. Tällaisena kuin se oli, se menetteli.

Kun päähenkilötyttö Mitsuha kulki Tokiossa päähenkilöpoika Takin ruumiissa, Saksa ei voinut olla ajattelematta Italiaa. Hän näki Italian samanlaisena, pehmeänä, tyttöjen tapaan herkkänä poikana. Hän hymyili ajatukselle ensin, kunnes hän alkoi miettiä oliko se loukkaavaa. Samaistuiko Italia itse tuollaiseen ajatukseen? Oliko hän sellainen vai oliko se pelkkä Saksan hänestä kehittämä mielikuva?

Hänen ajatuksensa hajaantuivat kun Italia nojautui lähemmäs häntä.

Kun elokuva teki yllättävän käänteensä, Italia veti henkeä. Ja sen jälkeen hän lähinnä itki ääneti koko elokuvan loppuajan pyyhkien silmiään vähän väliä. Saksakin joutui muutaman kerran nielaisemaan. Elokuva oli hyvä, Japani ei ollut turhaan kehunut sitä. Italia tuijotti lopputekstit loppuun asti ennen kuin kääntyi Saksaan päin ja hautautui päätä pahkaa hänen kainaloonsa.

"_Doitsu!_ Saksa! Ludwig Ludwig Ludwig!"

"Mitä?" Saksa kysyi pehmeämmin kuin tavallisesti. Hän oli osannut puolittain odottaa jotain tällaista. Elokuvat ja musiikki saivat Italian usein tavallista tunteellisemmaksi, mikä purkautui fyysisen läheisyyden kaipuuna.

"Saksa…" Italia painoi kasvojaan Saksaa vastaan. "Etsitkö sinä minut uudelleen, jos minä katoan aikaan?"

Saksa oli jo avaamassa suutaan kysyäkseen miten niin voisi muka koskaan käydä, mutta Italia jatkoi ennen häntä.

"Me olemme valtioita. Osanen meitä on aina sidottu eikä ole koskaan vapaa. Me elämme pitkään, vuosisatojakin, ja me muutumme. Mitä vaan voi sattua. Muistatko sinä minun nimeni? Käy mitä vaan?"

Saksan sydän löi lujemmin, kipeämmin. Hän ei ollut arvannut, että yksi elokuva oli saanut Italian ajattelemaan noin suuria, monimutkaisia ja vaikeita asioita.

"Minä en halua jättää sinua. Niin kauan kuin se on vähääkään minun päätettävissäni, minä tulen sinun luoksesi" Saksa lausui hitaasti.

"Etsitkö sinä minut? Vaikka et muistaisi minua enää?"

_Kyllä._

Niin Saksa halusi vastata. Vaikka tiesi, ettei välttämättä voinut pitää sanaansa. Eivät he voineet.

Se sai Saksan päättämään asian.

"Suutele minua" hän kuiskasi.

"Mitä?" Italia kohotti kasvonsa.

"Suutele minua" Saksa pyysi hiljaa uudelleen, painuen lähemmäs. "Minä haluan suudella sinua, mutta…" Saksan nenä kosketti Italian kasvoja "…en tiedä miten."

Italian sormet liikkuivat hänen niskassaan. "Oletko varma?"

Vaaleansininen katse pysyi hänen silmissään. "Olen."

Italia veti väristen henkeä itkemisen jäljiltä. Hän painoi korvansa Saksan rintakehälle ja puristi Saksan paitaa sormissaan katsoen tyhjään. Saksa näki vain hänen päälakensa, tunsi pehmeiden hiusten aavistuksenomaisen kosketuksen leukaansa vasten.

"Oletko ihan varma?"

"Olen."

Italia kohosi polvilleen niin että he olivat samassa tasossa, toi kasvonsa lähemmäs ja suuteli Saksan poskea. Saksa painoi toisen silmänsä kiinni. Italian kädet silittivät hänen päätään, ottivat hänen kasvonsa väliinsä, käänsi hieman – ja Italian huulet painuivat hänen huuliaan vasten.

Saksa halusi muistaa tämän ensisuudelman.

Italia vetäytyi kauemmas pitäen yhä Saksan kasvoja käsissään. He olivat edelleen niin lähellä toisiaan, että heidän nenänsä koskettivat.

"Kaikki hyvin?"

"On."

"Haluatko kokeilla? Hengitä nenän kautta. Ja liikuta huuliasi vähän, kun olet painanut ne huuliani vasten." Italia päästi Saksan kasvot vapaiksi.

"Selvä." Saksa painoi kätensä Italian hartioille kevyesti. Italia käänsi kasvojaan hivenen ylös. Saksa tuli lähemmäs ja teki välimatkan heidän välillään olemattomaksi. Hän suuteli Italiaa. Viimeinkin.

Hän vetäytyi kauemmas.

"Hyvä" Italia lausui pehmeästi. Saksa katsoi häneen epävarmana ja epäuskoisena. "Minä olen aina ajatellut, että pussaaminen kanssasi olisi mukavaa. Ja minä olin oikeassa."

Saksan kasvot kävivät entistä vaaleanpunaisemmiksi. "Niinkö? hän kysyi melkein ujosti. Italia äännähti myöntävästi.

"Tiedäthän sinä, että minä rakastan sinua?" Italia kysyi.

Saksa hymähti.

"Sinä kerrot niin usein. Melkein joka päivä."

"Mutta uskotko sinä sitä? Tiedätkö sinä sen?"

Saksa kiersi käsivartensa lujemmin Italian ympärille. Hän olisi halunnut kaapata Italian ja kantaa jonnekin, missä he voisivat olla kahdestaan eikä mikään ikinä veisi heitä sieltä pois, pois toistensa luota. Hän ei ollut tämän rakkauden arvoinen, mutta silti Italia istui hänen sylissään ja rakasti ja valitsi hänet yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen kaikkien hellien tunteidensa kohteeksi. Hän ei kyennyt käsittämään sitä, mutta hän oli kiitollinen, niin kiitollinen että tunsi kyynelten tulevan silmiinsä. Hän katsoi ylös ja ajoi kyynelet pois tahdonvoimallaan.

"_Ja_, Italia."

"Hyvä" Italia huokaisi, painautui Saksaa vasten ja oli niin pitkään – hänen lämpönsä tuntui lohduttavalta, hyvältä ja oikealta eikä Saksalla ollut mikään kiire pois.

Jossain vaiheessa heidän oli kuitenkin pakko nousta ja niin Italia kohosi ja vetäytyi pyyhkien silmiään ja poskiaan.

"Minä käyn pesemässä kasvoni. Että minä itkin! Täytyy soittaa Japanille ja kehua hänen elokuvavalintaansa. Se oli todella hyvä!"

Se oli. Se todella oli.


End file.
